The present invention relates to folding tables, and in particular to a table with folding legs in which the locking mechanism is completely hidden from view when legs are in the folded or unfolded position.
Many folding tables exist which include a mechanism which is designed to facilitate folding and extending the legs, and which is also designed to provide leg stability when the leg is in the extended position. All of these folding tables require a mechanism which usually involves metallic connections, linkages, and springs, all of which are exposed when the table is either in the folded or extended position.